


doubt

by ayrtonwilbury



Series: 00qswann [3]
Category: SPECTRE (2015)
Genre: Multi, alec is the voice of reason for some reason, maddy is woobie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayrtonwilbury/pseuds/ayrtonwilbury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>madeleine questions her part of the relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	doubt

Madeleine swore when the bookmark from James’s book fell onto the floor. She picked up the bookmark and slowly sat down on the couch. The picture was worn, ripped, and wrinkled as if it was in someone’s wallet for a long period of time. Through all of it, she saw a picture of a woman. Her hair was dark and her eyes a shade of dark green almost like… _oh._ Madeleine could see the similarities…was she a relative of Q? Maddy was with them for six months, she still didn’t know a lot about them. She knew that Q had to get rid of his identity for his work but was still in contact with his mom. James on the other hand…she still knew nothing about him; nothing personal like she hoped. James kept a wall up around his heart and even didn’t let Q in all the way. She knew that before she came into the picture, Q pined for James and James didn’t figure it out until she and him dated.

But more importantly…did James and Q want to be exclusive? There were times and there were many times when Maddy felt so out of place, out of the loop. She was still the outsider in their world of espionage like she was with her father in his world of criminals. Some days, James and Q would joke about the day and when she asked them to explain, they said that they couldn’t because of national security. Even being together after all these months, they still didn’t trust her. She felt so lost and scared that she was going to lose both of them quickly.

Maddy met Eve for a coffee the next morning and tried to explain. Eve tried to give her some advice but even the other woman couldn’t help her and knew much of Bond’s past. Like much of Her Majesty’s work, it was locked away unless someone got permission from M to look it over. Maddy would have to look elsewhere.

That night she met with Alec at the usual pub that the five of them frequented when they were all off at the same time. They sat in their usual booth, Maddy and Alec on opposite sides as they order food and drinks. Maddy took the picture out of her purse and pushed it towards him.

“Can you tell me who she is?” she asked quietly.

Alec took a sip of his beer, his face neutral but his eyes clouded over in anger and protection for his best friend. “What do you want to know котенок (kitten)?” he asked cautiously.

“I just…” she wrung the napkin in her hands. “She looks like Luke and because I’m not MI6, I don’t -”

“You feel left out,”Alec answered as their food came.

Maddy nods as she stared at the fish and chips in front of her. Tears threatened to fall but she composed herself as much as she could. “I thought we were all together in this but I just feel like they’re pushing me away.”

Alec hummed into his beer. “Her name is Vesper,” he answered finally. “And James  was willing to leave his job for her.”

“What happened?”

“She died,” he said. “Drowned right in front of him. He didn’t speak to me about her for almost ten months.” Alec looked at her. “He still loves her. More than you will ever know. But, he has moved on, I believe. He loves you. He loves Q. He loves you both.”

Maddy swallowed and nodded. “I just don’t want to lose them.”

“If they lose you, then they would be stupid to do so,” Alec smiled. “Besides, if you get sick of them, you can come live with me and Eve.”

Maddy rolled her eyes and let out a laugh. “Thank you, Alec,” she told him as she placed a hand over his. “You always seem to know how to make me feel better.”

Alec smiled too. “James is my friend but he can be an idiot sometimes. Just talk to him about this. Talk to Luke. They need to know how you feel. You need to part of their world, too.”

Maddy left and went back home. The pair still hadn’t returned from work and she got into comfortable clothes and sat on the couch. She drank a glass of wine when she heard the familiar rattle of the key in the lock, the fingers tapping a code as the door opened. Maddy sat up when both James and Q came into the flat with smile on their wind blown faces. James looked at Maddy and frowned when he saw the picture. Maddy shifted on the couch.

“We need to talk about her,” Maddy told them finally.

Q looked at James worried and James blinked. He took off his jacket and moved to sit next to Maddy. Q did the same and sat on the other side of her. He took Maddy’s hand as he looked at James. James stared at the old picture with longing and hurt.

“What do you want to know?” James asked softly.


End file.
